May 3:Haru's Birthday!
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: Happy Birthday Haru! It's late and all but I want to post it anyway! I'll be making one for Hibari too but its gonna take a while soooo yeah! This takes place after The Academy so expect some fluff! Enjoy !


This is a little continuation of what happened after The Academy, although this is not really included in the sequel I wrote it for the sake of Haru's birthday.

This is the fluffy first one, I'm planning to write a second one with more realism but for this one it'll be a fluff so expect some oocness but I'll try to make it as real as possible. Don't worry, I'll be writing for Hibari as well.

Reminder: KHR doesn't belong to me, if it did... *sinister laughter*. Also, Happy Birthday Haru! Oh! That's right! This takes place after The Academy so if you're curious go ahead and read it it's already posted though there might be some technical hullabaloo there so if you want it's also posted in wattpad, gosh I hate myself for rambling on.

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

xX0Xx

 _"Hey, Kyoya! Look! Look! Our birthdays are just one day apart!"_

 _Haru smiled as she looked down on the person beside her, they were laying down on the cradle in the Combata roof garden as they, more like she, watched the stars at night. This had been an everyday thing, watching the stars in the roof garden until it was time for lights out._

 _"Jeez, he's asleep." She sighed as she brushed some of his raven hair off his peaceful sleeping face, she admired him and smiled._

 _She was always thankful that she was slowly breaking his barrier, she was able to do things like this with him. She looked at their birth dates then back at the sky, suddenly a shooting star passed making her gasp._

 _"A wish… what do I wish for? Hurry, Haru! Hurry!" She grabbed her hair then her eyes dropped to her watch, she smiled softly then closed her eyes._

 ** _I wish I can spend my birthday with you._**

xX0Xx

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Haru groaned as she looked at her clock, she saw that it was May 3 but she didn't bother to even try to get up. It had been so long(exaggeration) since 'that' happened but she still felt the same, bummed out and depressed.

Her parents greeted her a Happy Birthday through e-mail though it made her feel a bit worse since she realized that her parents weren't here to celebrate her birthday with her.

After a few minutes of silence she heard the doorbell, she ignored it and it stopped.

Doorbell

Ignore

Doorbell

Ignore

Doorbell

Ignore

Doorbell

Snap

She went down the stairs with her blanket over her and opened the door with a bitter attitude but when she opened the door a big explosion of happiness hit her, there stood Kyoko, Chrome, and Bianci.

"Happy Birthday, Haru!"

"Kyoko-chan! Chrome-chan! Bianci-san!"

"Get off that blanket because we've got a big day ahead of us!" Bianci ripped off Haru's blanket and thus the day began.

They went shopping, pampering, cake eating, and afterwords a spa day. After those activities Bianci took the three girls to a high class salon where they were fixed for a rather special event.

"The both of you look so adorable."

Kyoko and Chrome were finished with their make-up and met up with Bianci.

Kyoko wore a pink thin strapped long gown with raffles going down to the side, pink heels and to finish it off a flashy combo of a diamond necklace and bracelet.

Chrome wore a long sleeve indigo dress that flowed down, she wore black heels and to complete it was a pair of sparkly dangling earrings and a collar necklace.

Bianci wore a backless red dress that showed a bit of her cleavage and it hugged her thighs exposing her figure, it had a slit on the right as she wore red heels, she wore a gold necklace and a matching bracelet.

"Ahno, Bianci-san? Why are we dressed up like this?"

As Haru stepped towards them they awed at how she looked, Haru's hair was wavy and it fell below her shoulders, her bangs were moved up exposing most of her pretty face. She wore a violet hi-lo dress, the front short part was ruffled as it went down to the long back and the sleeveless upper part was plain violet. She wore black heels and to complete her outfit she wore a silver crown on her head, a diamond platted necklace with the special violet bracelet she REFUSED to take off.

"Wow, Haru-chan! You look like a princess!" Kyoko ran to Haru and gave her a hug followed by Chrome then Bianci.

"Well Haru, are you ready for your surprise?"

"S-surprise?"

"It's not a birthday without a party!"

When Haru got out of the salon she saw a massive white limo parked outside the salon, people were staring at them as the driver opened the door.

"B-Bianci-san?"

"Dino told his driver to come get us for your party."

"P-Party?"

"For your seventeenth birthday party, don't worry. It won't be as grand as your eighteenth party next year."

"We knew that your parents weren't here to celebrate it with you so we decided to throw a party for you." Kyoko smiled and grabbed her right hand.

"It's not much, just us friends." Chrome grabbed the other.

"Plus you were so depressed that you barely talked to us, this is a way to cheer you up." Bianci then started to push Haru in.

"Kyoko-chan… Chrome-chan… Bianci-san…"

They got in the limo as Haru desperately tried to hide her tears of joy. She was so depressed because of one person that she didn't realize there were a lot of people out there waiting for her to come out. She decided to smile for now and enjoy the night.

xX0Xx

They enjoyed the ride and soon enough they reached the venue which was an outdoor garden, as they arrived confetti was blown into the air and a loud greeting was heard.

They started the celebration with some music and soon they ate, after they ate another set of music was played and everyone came to greet Haru one by one, it was weird really. She got a greeting from different kinds of people like Kokuyo, Simon, Millefiore, and Chiavarone.

"You look beautiful, Haru-chan."

"Yeah, you really do."

"Tch."

"Thank you very much, Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna-san."

Haru smiled at the three males and somehow they felt relieved.

"We're glad that you're feeling better, Haru."

"Don't go being sad again because tenth is worried!"

"Y-yeah, I was."

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry, I guess I got too dramatic."

"Damn right."

"Oh shut up, Bakadera!"

"What did you call me, Stupid Woman?!"

The tension died down when slow music started playing, Haru stared at the DJ as the three males stared at her, they were really shocked when they saw Haru, she looked really beautiful and the color of violet made her skin stand out.

"Neh, Tsuna. Why don't you ask Haru-chan to dance?"

"Huh?!"

"Come on, you can do it. She'll be really happy if you ask her for a dance."

"I don't think I can-"

"You can do it, Tenth!"

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

"You can do anything!" This being a way to encourage his tenth that he was capable of anything and not encourage their relationship.

Tsuna gulped and slowly made his way to Haru, why is he nervous? He's just going to ask for a dance. Well the fact that she looked beautiful right now was one thing and he would've loved to dance with Kyoko but Haru seemed special. He inhaled and exhaled and started.

"Haru?"

"Yes, Tsuna-san?" She smiled sweetly and he heard his own heartbeat for a moment, he mustered up his courage and ask.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course, Tsuna-san!"

They made their way to the dancefloor and danced to the rhythm and as they danced Tsuna could only stare at Haru's bright smile. Soon enough other males came to dance with Haru starting with Yamamoto.

"You're good at this, Haru-chan."

"Thank you very much, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Stupid Woman, stop ruining the dance!"

"I'm not ruining it, Bakadera!"

"Happy Birthday to the EXTREME!"

"Ehehehe, thank you, Ryohei-san."

"My my look at you, you look stunning."

"Thank you very much, Mokuro-san!"

"Happy Birthday, Haru. I hope you enjoy this little party we threw for you."

"Thank you for making this party for me, Dino-san. I am really grateful."

"Happy Birthday, Miura-san."

"Thank you, Kozato-kun."

As the dance slowly started to end a cake was now placed in front of Haru with the words 'Happy Birthday Haru'.

"We wanted it to be special so we baked it ourselves."

"We hope you like it."

"Thank you very much, Kyoko-chan! Chrome-chan!"

They lit up the candle with the figure 17 and Haru stared at it.

"Make a wish, Haru." Bianci smiled after she lit the candle.

-insert background music-

As she heard those words the instant memory of the skylark appeared in her head. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She held back the tears and the rest saw her shaking.

 _Even though I know it won't be possible._

 _Even though I know it won't come true._

 _I can still wish right?_

 _But please, if it's possible… please…_

 _Come true…_

 _I wish…_

 _I wish…_

 ** _I wish I can spend my birthday with you._**

She blew the candle but she didn't open her eyes, she knew it was pointless to believe that somehow he'd be here. Hey, on the bright side they didn't know what she wished for so she could come up with a lie or something right?

She opened her eyes and expected everyone to clap for her but instead of the latter she heard silence, when she looked up she saw the reason why they all fell meek.

There stood the man she wished to spend this day with, dressed in a black suit, purple inner long sleeve, and black necktie.

In this moment she felt like they were the only two people in this place, they only looked at each other and after what felt like an eternity someone finally spoke.

"K-Kyoya, I didn't know you were going to come." Dino chuckled nervously as the skylark glared at him for ruining his moment.

"Kufufufufufufu, I though you hated crowds."

"I'm not here for you herbivores."

"E-eh?" Tsuna was starting to get nervous, what could he possibly be here for? He looked to his sides to see Yamamoto with a calm vibe while Gokudera readied himself.

"T-then why are you here?" Dino asked again but was shut up by Hibari glares.

 _Yeah, why are you here?_

 _What could it possibly be?_

It took him a moment to answer and each second Haru anticipated, she held her breath waiting for the answer.

To be honest, right now she just wanted to run to him and hug him, she wanted to never let go, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not now, not while he was still mad.

"I'm here to grant a wish."

At that moment Haru's eyes widened

 ** _I wish I can spend my birthday with you._**

 _Haru gasped and cover her mouth quickly._

 _"Wait?! Did I just say that out loud?!"_

 _She looked to her side and saw that the skylark was still asleep, she sighed in relief and laid her head back down._

 _"I guess it doesn't matter, he's asleep anyway."_

 _No, he wasn't asleep… he heard it… could it be that… he…_

"A wish?" Dino silently asked though he's not the only one wondering.

Hibari looked back at Haru and he saw the tears in her eyes, they were threatening to fall. How many times had he seen that face like that? He'd heard that recently she hasn't been going out nor has she been speaking with her friends, as he looked at her eyes right now he could see how much pain he's given her.

Even though he told himself that he won't admit it his mind had been eating away at him ever since that day he closed the door on her.

Ever since he turned away.

And even though he knew those pesky emotions won't disappear he still tried to shut them out but to his annoyance he failed, those emotions just grew and he couldn't stand not seeing her.

That's why…

Right now…

 _I'll make her wish come true._

Hibari smiled causing major shock, mostly for the Vongola famiglia and Dino of course.

"Happy Birthday, Haru."

She couldn't take it anymore, she ran.

She hugged Hibari and held him tight, she cried and cried and released all the tears she thought she'd dried up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Kyoya."

Hibari hugged her tight, he threw his pride and doubts away and just let pure instinct take over. He inhaled her sweet scent and relaxed as he did, oh how he missed this.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"B-because I… I… I made you mad didn't I?"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at what you said."

Hibari slightly removed his embrace from Haru and placed his forehead on hers, Haru looked at him with pleading eyes and he looked at hers with sincere ones.

"I don't want you to have eyes for anyone else. You will only look at me, and only me. Not anyone else."

Haru only had shock in her eyes, yet she's glad. After the time they separated, after the time she spent thinking about it she finally had a realization as to why she's being like that… but she was scared, so scared. She couldn't say it because she knew she would only be hurting herself. But now… hearing this… she finally can say it without any fear.

"Because I-"

"I love you."

Hibari's eyes widened a bit as Haru looked at him in determination, he could see the blush in her face and he smirked at that.

"You just hate losing now don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then, how about this."

He kissed her nose to tease her and she blushed furiously at the action, he smirked at her and she took it as a challenge.

"I thought you were better than that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be."

He smirked and soon Hibari crashed his lips on hers taking in her sweet strawberry like lips, Haru on the other hand didn't want to fight for dominance since she wanted it to be a sweet kiss, save the passionate ones for another time.

Hibari broke the kiss and smiled down at Haru who blushed and smiled lovingly at him.

"You haven't answered me yet."

"Then what is the answer that you want?" He smirked.

"Say it too." She placed herself on his chest and he wrapped his arms on her waist.

He whispered four words that made Haru's heart skip a beat, she nuzzled his chest and he held her tightly, the feeling of not wanting to let go filling him.

He slowly removed himself from the embrace and removed Haru's necklace, he threw it to the ground and grabbed a much simpler necklace. It was a silver chained necklace with a single purple gem that matched Haru's bracelet.

"Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you so much for making me the happiest girl alive. I know I said it before but I mean it… I really do."

"You thank too much."

Ballroom music started to play and Hibari took Haru's hand, he silently lead her to the dance floor and Haru could've sworn that she was just dreaming since she was dancing with her Kyoya, her Kyoya.

Hibari looked at Haru's smiling face, he remembered the time at the Combata roof top; this smile was only for him, and him only.

"Purple suits you, you should wear it more often." Haru giggled at his comment and smiled at him.

"Maybe I will."

-meanwhile-

"Eh?!"

"What a strange turn of events."

"Hibari? I never thought he..."

"Kufufufu, I never thought of him being like that."

As the couple danced to the music most were still wondering how on earth this happened or had it all been just a dream?

"Kei, you're late." Reborn spoke catching the attention of some people.

"I guess you're right, Reborn-san." A girl with black below shoulder length hair and black eyes came with a smile on her face. She wore a white long gown along with white heels.

"You're hair grew longer, I see."

"Yup, thankfully it did!" She smiled as she looked at the dancing couple.

"Glad to see you again, Mr. Reborn."

"Chiaossu."

"Neh neh, Emman! Don't they look so adorable! Ah, young love!" She looked at them with stars in her eyes while she tugged on Emman's hand.

"You know, we're not that old. We're just a few years older."

As the newly arrived couple talk about age Tsuna looked at Reborn and asked him who they were, sadly Reborn just ignored him.

"Kei. Emman. Have you decided yet?" Asked Reborn.

"Yup! I'll be mentoring Haru this school year, at the same time I'd teach some combat subjects."

"I don't think Hibari would need that much mentoring but I'll see if I can teach him some few things. I'd also like to teach with Kei."

"Good, let's talk about the details later. For now you go and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you. Kei, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Then the next couple entered the dancefloor.

"I'm happy."

"Eh? Kyoko-chan?"

"Me too." Chrome replied. "I'm glad to see that Hibari-san was able to make her smile."

"But he was mainly the reason why she was depressed but let's talk about that later." Bianci noted as she heard the conversation clearly.

"Yup, all that matters now is Haru's happiness."

The girls walked back to their table and soon the party was back to normal with some couples dancing and chatting. The only ones left that were dazed was Tsuna and Dino.

"I never knew Kyoya was capable of human emotions."

"But how come Haru's the one to… how did that happen?"

"You're an idiot, Tsuna. Shouldn't you be happy for you guardian and friend? Or is it because you're jealous?"

"Me?! Why would I be jealous?!"

It's true that he wasn't expecting Hibari to be the reason why Haru was depressed and he certainly wasn't expecting that they like, no sorry, love each other.

As he looked at Haru happily smiling at Hibari who seemed to smile at her as well he felt a certain pang in him. He didn't know why but somehow he was disappointed to see that her eyes are on someone else now.

"See, you are jealous. No good Tsuna."

"I told you I'm not!"

As the night went by Haru couldn't even remember that there were still people there, all she could think about was the man in front of her and how happy she was at this moment.

"If you ever hear me talk about other guys again don't get overly jealous to the point that you'd leave me behind. In fact, just tell me okay?"

"Hn."

"Still not talking huh? Then just do it."

"Hn whatever you want, Haru."

* * *

Hope you enjoy~! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
